That's Life
by FrancyPansy
Summary: Lucy Camden deals with the death of her best friend Sarah! She gets a lot of problems that she cant handle. Her family tries to support her the best they could. The only person Lucy is pleased to see is Kevin! What will happend between them?
1. Introducing

Hey everybody!

That's my first story and it is about 7thheaven, my fav. show on tv! English isn't my first language so plez don't blame me for my grammar or spelling mistakes! It always depends on my mood... LoL!

So please read my story... and tell me what you think! I need feedback! I already have the complete story on my computer but unfortunately only in german. Iam struggling with translating it into english but it takes a while cause I do it on my own! The translating machine I used to have sucks!

I don't own the Camdens or the Kinkirs! I only own the made-up caracters!

This story is dedicated to Claudia, the first person ever who read the german story. Thank you a lot! She gave me the power and the inspiration to continue!

Now go ahead and read it. Have fun!

* * *

**That's Life**

A quite normal day with the Camdens.

Eric Camden is a pastor in Glen Oak, who is very busy becaues he always wants to help everyone! Beside is work, he supplies a 7-headed family and tries be a husband as well.

Annie is a great homemaker who has so many awesome abilities which could be the envy of all. Annie and Eric are completely busy with their 5 kids because there is always somebody who needs help, has secrets or is up to something.

Matt is 17 and is going to graduatte High School this spring. He will go to college in Glen Oak, because he can't survive without his family. He feels proud being a big brother and sees himself in an important role. Therefore he plays the overseer for his younger brothers and sisters and above all, Mary and Lucy suffer from it.

Mary is 15/16 and is an exceptionally gifted basketball player. She is very sporty and loves to go out. She wants to become a professional basketball player and wants to join the NBA. Most of her plans always fail and Mary is the cazy one in the family. She does not care that much about boys like her younger sister Lucy.

Lucy is 14/15 and goes to High School. She enjoys life every single minute and has plenty of dates. Lucy is popular and very pretty and she shares all her secrets with her best friend Sarah.

Simon is 12/13 and goes to Junior High School. He starts to get interested in Girls and with his best friend Nigel he does everything. He is very crafty and simply has a good feeling for money, therefore he is also called "the Simon bank". He always look after Ruthie and both of them are often in troubles.

Ruthie is the youngest. She is dear, clever and puts her nose everywhere. She always wants to be up-to date and therefore she loves to spy. She is cute but gets a little bit jealous when the twins are born.

Sam & David Camden are born on 14th of February, 1999.

At the moment, however, it is still December, 1997.


	2. Butterflies

Chapter2 - Butterflies 

In Lucy and Mary's room…...

"I don't get this boy out of my mind ", says Lucy completely excited to Sarah. "Then go and date him", explains Sarah to her best friend. "Yes, he is so famous and he is Captan of the football team", answers Lucy.

Lucy likes to be the center of everything and she only has dates with boys who are also famous and popular.

* * *

At School... 

Jason Thomas, Lucys dream, passes by and waves at her. Lucy gives him a cute smile back and is in heaven.

* * *

On the same day… 

The phone rings during dinner and Eric goes and get it. "Eric Camden". "Good evening, this is Jason Thomas, may I speak Lucy please?" Eric is a little bit annoyed, because he does not see it with pleasure if they get disturbed at dinner.

He calls Lucy but tells her not to speak that long!

"Hello", asks Lucy nervously. "Hi Lucy, its Jason. I want to hear your voice again before I start to learn math, because then I can concentrate better" he adds with all his charme. Lucy's heart jump and she gets extremely nervous.

During this night she sleeps especially well, because she already dreams of her wedding with Jason.

* * *

At home…. 

Lucy constantly calls up Jason and after one week he takes her out. Lucy and Jason are together for 3 months but then he breaks up. Lucy is totally heart broken, and that he did it in front of his friends and during lunch time, doesn't make it better.

Lucy is crying her eyes out for the whole next week and refuses to talk with anybody, except with Sarah.

"He tolde me that he really likes me and that iam very cute but he needs more freedom!" "Nevertheless, he has enough freedom, he doesn't deserve you Luce!" Sarah tries to cheer her best friend up.

It is Thursday and Sarah wants Lucy to go out with her on Friday! There is a New Years Party at Kennedy High School. The girls want to kick Jason's butt and because they ar real friends they stick together, doesn't matter what it is. Lucy loves this idea but she has to ask her parents at first. Yet, Annie and Eric don't like the fact that Jen, Sarah's big sister, wants to drive. However, Matt her rescuer, persuades Annie and Eric that he is going to drive them because he also wants to go.

After this success Lucy is going to Sarah's. They have to decide what to wear and because her parents are on Simon's parents evening tomorrow night, Lucy can wear what she wants! She is so happy but she doesn't know yet, that this upcoming evening has much more challenges than she thought!

* * *

What will happend next? Is this evening going to be a good one or turns it out as a completely disaster? 

I will update as soon as iam sure that i have found most of my grammar and spelling mistakes!


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Many thanks to all of your reviews! i really appreciate it! From monday to next saturday iam away cause my class is going on a class trip, i hate it! Well, as soon as iam home again i will correct the next chappy and put it in here!

Have fun while iam trying to survive in the mountains, hahah!

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Nightmare Begins

The big day arrives and both Girls are talking on the phone and laughing for hours. The rest of the family is sitting at the kitchen table. Annie to Eric "I am really glad that Lucy feels better after the break up with Jason". "Yes same goes for me!" The rest of the kids agree, especially Mary is happy, because she has to share a room with her. Annie and Eric left for the parent's evening and Lucy is coming downstairs. Everybody's jaw drops when they see Lucy. She wears a blue silky dress and looks like an angel!

When Ruthie sees her sister she exclaims "Wow, Lucy looks like a princess!" "Well, then let's hope I am going to find my prince charming tonight" adds Lucy cheerfully.

When Lucy and Sarah enter the prom room, Jason and the rest of the "High (School) Society" are speechless. Everybody is dumbfounded. Sarah and Lucy have a great evening and they are flirting like crazy.

Matt is sceptical and looks every now and then after his younger sister. He sits together with the seniors and the boys are complete enthusiastically from Lucy. "Matt!", says George, "I did not know how hot Lucy is". The rest of the clique nods in agreement. Matt just grins and sips further at his coke.

After the party ends everyone is going home. Lucy told Matt that she is waiting outside together with Jen and Sarah. Matt is standing together with his friends and the whole football team, when they suddenly hear a loud bang. It sounds as if there was a car accident.

* * *

Everybody turns it's head around and and when Matt runs outside, he is totally shocked. He sees Lucy sitting on the ground next to somebody and when he looks closer, he recognizes Sarah. He immediately makes his way to the street. "Lucy, Lucy, are ya okay?", yells Matt, that loud that everybody is able to hear it. 

He kneels down on the street next to his sister and embraces her. Lucy is holdind Sarah in her arms. Sarah got hit by a car and she has serious injuries. There is blood everywhere and people are screaming and yelling for an ambulance.

Sarah and Lucy are both crying their eyes out because they now what is going to happen next.

Everybody is quiet, because nobody knows what to say and suddenly you can hear the ambulance's sirens.

* * *

A lot of people are trying to vet Sarah but it seems hopeless. Sarah has enormous breathing problems and she gets weaker from minute to minute. "Hey, Luce! I think it is time to say goodbye! I know I won't make it!" whispers an obviously tired Sarah. "Stop talking like that!" yells Lucy and starts sobbing. "How you can say that? We are going to be best friends forever, no matter what happens! We have had so many plans what we want to do: go to NY to the Fashion Weeks, visiting Florida cause there are so incredible cute hotties. I can't do this without you because then I have the feeling that a part of myself is missing. Please don't leave me alone!" 

Lucy is sobbing and crying at the same time. Tears are runnging down her cheeks and falling on her knees.

Then the ambulance with the paramedic arrives and they do their best to save Sarah's life! Suddenly Sarah gets quiet and before closing her eyes, she glances for the last time at the people in her surrounding and squeezes Lucy's hand,"Bye, Sweety! Don't forget me that fast!" Lucy doesn't get it at first but when the paramedics cover Sarah's dead body, Lucy knows that it is too late for saving her best friend.

Matt immediately takes Lucy away but she refuses. "SARAH, no, you cant leave me here all alone. Get off my back Matt!". Matt hugs Lucy even closer but she bursts out into tears. "Everything is okay, everything is going to be fine again!" Matt tries to comfort his sister but Lucy breaks away and yells from the top of her lungs "Nothing is going to be fine again! My best friend has just died and I have the feeling that a part of me has died too. Everything was my fault, just everything!" Lucy wants to get up and run away but Matt grabs her. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't hit her with the car, did you?" He wants to embrace Lucy again but she pushes him away. "Of course it is my fault. Sarah was at the other side of the street and if I hadn't called her back, she would have never crossed the street again and the car hadn't hit her! So leave me alone! I don't want to see anybody. She abandoned me and you don't know how it feels. We have been together since kindergarten and I knew her better than anybody else. My best friend is gone and I definitely won't make new friends again!"

* * *

Matt and Lucy arrive at home and meantime Annie and Erice got back too. They still don't know about the accident. The Camdens are sitting in the living room, talking and Eric reads a goodnight-story to Ruthie. 

When Matt and Lucy are walking in everybody looks confused when they see a tear-swollen Lucy. Eric asks if she had fun.

Lucy's voice is full of sarcasmn "Oh Dad, it was fantastic! One of the best nights ever! I danced, had fun with friends and in the end I killed Sarah." Lucy is yelling and tears are streaming down her face. "You want to know how my evening was, I tell you! It sucked!. Sarah has died because of me, it is my fault and I will never be able to forgive myself." Lucy starts to cry and runs upstairs to her room.

The Camdens are quite shocked. "What has happened", asks Eric his son with a worried look on his face.

* * *

... how will Lucy deal with the lost of her friend?... 

... and there is a suprising visit for the Camdens! Who can this be?


	4. Why I am still alive

Chapter 4 - Why am I still alive?

2 weeks have passed by since Sarah's death but Lucy still avoids talking with anybody. Eric and Annie are concerned about her because Lucy's its-all-my-fault-opinion still is on her mind.

One sunny morning the doorbell rings and when Eric goes and opens the door, he can't believe his eyes. These are the Kinkirks, Rachel, Kevin and Ben. Eric is very glad to see them again and Annie is overwhelmed. The Kinkirks have lived next door to the Camdens but when Paul, Rachel's husband had died, some years ago, they have moved to Buffalo!

Rachel and Annie were best friends, Kevin and Matt were inseparable and so were Mary and Ben.

* * *

They are making their way to the living room, but when Eric enters, he immediatly stops and looks at the girl, who is sitting next to the window. "Lucy, sweetheart, you are already up? It is very soon!" Lucy does not answer and continues looking out of the window. Tears are running down her cheeks and falling on her knees and when Eric wants to give her a hug, Annie holds him back and shakes her head. Rachel is shocked to see Lucy in such a condition but she walks up to her and embraces Lucy. "Hey Luce, your godmother is so glad to see you again." To everybody's surprise Lucy doesn't refuse the hug but then Lucy stands up, ready to go. "You can stay, you do not disturb us", Eric says and pats her back. "But I don't feel like staying here." she roars "Everybody has his best friend back but only my best friend is dead!" 

The Kinkirks don't know anything about the happened stuff and when Eric and Annie tell them they are shocked and they have worried looks on their faces. Rachel wants to go and talks to Lucy but Annie says that she totally isolates herself and she doesn't even talk to Mary any more. "This is awful" comments Ben and Kevin nods in agreement.

* * *

The Kinkirks are staying for the X-Mas holidays and Kevin and Ben sleep in Matt's room. Lucy has no clue cause she avoids seeing everybody. 

In the morning Lucy goes in Matts room, only dressed in hot pants and a tank top, because she wants to get her discman back, which she has borrwed Matt.

When she enters the room, she gasps and stops immediately. She blushes because Kevin stands in front of her, topless,. "Wrong room, Lucy, isn' it?"Kevin smirks and gives Lucy an incredible cute smile. Lucy says nothing and smiles back because she has had a crush on Kevin since a long time. "I was just looking for something" she briefly returns. "You can stay a little longer if you want. I don't mind oh and…(he chuckles)…I love the company of pretty girls in hot pants" Kevin adds smirking.

Suddenly Lucy notes that she is still in her Pjs. She becomes beet red and when she starts to rush out of the room, she bumps into Matt. When he sees Lucy, he looks oddly but Kevin just grins and adds with a laughter" She has grown up a lot since I have seen her the last time, oh and in addition, she looks really hot." Matt rolls his eyes and slaps Kevin playfully on his back.

* * *

hey, iam finally back and i survived! one thing i know for sure... hiking sucks! 

well thanks for your reviews! they encourage me to continue.. so plez keep on writing them! .lol.

* * *

next chapter - Is Lucy able to be herself again or is the pain too much for the girl? what will happend in school? read it to find out! 


	5. New Friends?

Thanks for the great reviews! Today I translated 2 chappies because i was bored and i had much fun doing this!

Read and Review but above this: have fun!

* * *

Chapter 5 - New Friends

Rachel has informed Eric and Annie that she has to go to England for ½ years because of one of her project in the advertising agency, but she can't take Kevin and Ben along. Eric and Annie agreed to let the boys stay with the Camdens till Rachel is back! The kids love this idea because they are best friends again! Yet, they don't know which challenges they have to take.

Meantime, it's the end of January and Kevin and Ben have already lived since 2 weeks at the Camdens.

Lucy's quietness continues and she only talks when it is really necessary! A lot of people try to cheer her up and even more people try to have a heart-to-heart-talk with her, without success! Lucy has no more dates but, amazingly, she has found new "friends". Seth, John, Tyler and Mackenzie. The four don't belong to the High (School) Society but this is what Lucy wants. She is fed up with all these ruls and standards and wants to swim agains the stream! Her friends are walking around from tip to toe in black, are listening to punk and they do what they want to do.

Eric and the rest of the family are concerned. Matt, Kevin, Ben and Mary know these guys and there are lots of bad rumors going around about them. Yet, Eric and Annie do not want to forbid the friendship to Lucy because they think that it is the only way Lucy stops greeving.

At the Camdens…

During the last time there are more and more fights about Lucy's grades and her behaviour at school. At dinner the situation escalates once again. Eric is grabbing the bowl with potatos while asking about Lucy's test "How did the english test go, Lucy?" Lucy is picking at her food, not interested in Eric's question and rolls her eyes "E" Eric is putting the fork down and his voice gets louder "Again Lucy! It is 5-th time now! That's enough! Iam fed up with your bad grades and therefore you are getting grounded: no telephone, o tv, nothing! If your grades improved, you were able to see them again! Did I make myself clear? asks Eric severely. Lucy sips on her orange juice and laughs "You are trying to punish me, aren't you! But it doesn't work" Lucy says quite cheeky. "Don't be that confident Luce! We are still your parents and as long as you live in our house, you have to follow our rules!".

Lucy has heard enough and wants to stand up to go to her room but Eric tells her to sit down again and finish eating dinner. Lucy groans and crosses her arms "Fine, Iam sitting down again but I won't eat anything!" Eric is going up the ceiling and roars "LUCY". Everybody gets scared but Lucy starts yelling too "You can't force me to eat and yelling at me just reaches the opposite!" Lucy's blood is boiling with anger and so is Eric's! They are staring at each other and their eyes are filled with anger!

Annie sighs and says a little prayer "Oh Jesus, let this end or they are going to kill eachother!"

* * *

Will Lucy continue acting in such a way? What are the consequences for her?

Klick on the "next" button to find out!


	6. High School Society!

Chapter 6 - High (School) Society?

There are only a few days left till Valentines Day and Lucy' s odd eating behavior has got even worse and she is already in a poor state of health. Eric has already yelled, screamed and roared but Lucy let it go and ingores it.

In the morning...

Lucy and Mack have been giggling and whispering since sunrise and now they have locked themselves in Lucy's room and everybody knows that they are up to something. The Camdens and Kinkirs are in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when a hyperactive Ruthie storms in and yells "Mom, have you seen Lucy, she looks like a vampire!.

Matt, Kevin and Ben burst out laughing because Ruthie is talking about vampires the whole morning but when Lucy comes downstairs, everybody's jaws drop. Matt spills his coffee on his trousers and Annie drops the plate with muffins. "OMG, Lucy Michelle Camden! Do you know how you look, go and change, now" orders Annie. Lucy, smirking and applying some lipgloss, wears a black rock, black cowboy boots, a black top and the worst: she has dyed her hair black!

Eric enters in a cheerful mood the kitchen but when he sees his daughter in such a non-acceptable way, he almost gets an cardiac infarction. His good mood is gone and he asks curiously "What for heaven's sake are you wearing?" Lucy spins round and exclaims "This is my new me. It expresses my feelings and emotions. I just will do what I want to do and if somebody forbade that, I would do the opposite!"

All of a sudden there honks a car and Lucy is up and out of sight. Eric looses his temper but Annie is able to calm him down again and tells him this is just a phase she is going through.

At High School…

When Lucy enters the hallway everybody turns his or hers head around and is suprised. Is this girl Lucy Camden? The nice and pretty girl from next door? Many teens at school regret Lucy because she isn't able to get over the mourning but others think, especially guys, that she looks "hot".

Lucy enjoys the attention she is causing and for the first time it seems as if she gets her confident back!

At home…

Eric is standing at the beginning of the staircase and yells "Living room now!" The kids do what they were told and when they have taken their seats, Eric explains his concerns about Lucy and that he wants changes to come, otherwise she may gets in trouble. Annie is sitting on the couch next to Ruthie and complains "Today I had a little chat with the principal because Lucy refused to follow the instructions she got from her teachers".

Mary sighs and adds "It is so horrible to share a room with her. She doesn't talk that much any more, okay this is rather pleasant, but she gets strange telephone calls and the music she listens to is odd".

Suddenly the front door opens and Lucy enters, cheerfull and whistling. When she notes that everyone is sitting in the living room, she raises her eyebrows and hisses "Go on talking, it is anyhow about me, isnt it?" Eric tries to speak in a low voice but Lucy has a cheeky way that makes this impossible "And, where have you been that long? You should already be at home! You know that you are still grounded" "So what? I had to go and do something, is that a problem?" Lucy answers and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, indeed, it is! I do not like the way you are speaking and your bad behaviour at school is inacceptable in this house! I tell you what! If this continues in such a way, I will send you to a boarding school in Europe!" Lucy groans "Fine! Do whatever you want but listen to me: if you really want to do this, I won't be a part of this family any more!" Annie's eyes gets wide "Luce? Do you want to run away! That's no solution!" Lucy gives her an evil smile "I have never said that I will run away!"

Lucy grabs her bag and makes her way upstairs. Annie has a worried look on her face, Eric sighs and Matt complains "Sooner or later this girl is going to kill us!".

* * *

Are the Camdens serious to put Lucy to a boarding school but what will happen to her then?

And what is going on with her new friends?


	7. Party, Party

Ahh, we finally have summer holidays and so i get more time for translating the chapters and i realized something: it is easier to write in english, than in german! haha, if my german teacher were able to hear this, lol!

Thanks for your reviews. They are great, keep going!

Well, here is the new chapter, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Party, Party

The next weeks are quite eventfull. Lucy is spending more and more time with her friends, especially with Mack and likes to avoid her family.

* * *

On a Saturday night… 

The phone rings and Simon goes and catches it "Camden" announces Simon himself. "Tell Mom and Dad that I am at a party and I am going to spend the night at Mack's! Oh and Dad should not try to come and get me because he isn't able to find me anyhow, got it?" Lucy hisses and immediately hangs up. Mack is giggling in the backround like hell "Awesome Luce! If I acted to my parents the way you did, they would kill me!" Lucy hands the phone back to Mack and shracks her shoulders and laughs "Yeah, iam sure they want to kill me but iam never at home any more, so it is hard for them!" Mack nods and chuckles "Let's forget your family for a second! Outside there are so many hot guys, go and look at them!" Lucy rolls her eyes and follows Mack outside, where the party takes place!

* * *

The Camden's house is covered in dark and the only thing you can hear is the noise, coming from the kitchen clock. 

All of a sudden the telephone rings and because nobody answers, Kevin grabs the phone and answers "Hello" Kevin is rubbing his eyes, hoping that this makes him less sleepy. When he doesn't get an answer, he asks again, annoyed "Who the hell calls that late? If I were you…." That's when he get cut off "Kevin, it's me, Lucy" Lucy is sobbing into the phone "Please come and get me, please! I feel horrible and I know it is their fault… " On the other end of the phone Lucy is shivering and tears are streaming down her face. Now Kevin is wide awake. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and asks her gently " Sure Luce, whatever you want! Where are you?" Matt starts to awake and when he realizes to whom Kevin is speaking, he insits on coming along.

* * *

At the hospital... 

Matt is walking up and down the hallway, trying to calm down. Kevin is standing in front of room 11, to where Lucy was taken. His blood is still boiling with anger and he is ready to go up the walls. Kevin is able to see how the doctors are trying to fix Lucy's state of health. He is looking through the window and the fearness of loosing her is getting bigger every minute. Kevin damns himself that this happened. He has known Lucy for almost his entire life and to see her in such a condition breaks his heart in million peaces! He love this girl like a sister, or are his feelins stronger than he thought? Since he is living with the Camdens, Kevin's feelings are screwed up. Everytime she gives him one of her famous smiles, his legs turn to jelly!

After what seems hours, Lucy finally gets carried away but the guys aren't allowed to see her because she is still unconcious. Matt throws the empty coffee mug away and draws his attention to the doctor! "Iam Dr. Green" He shakes hand with them "We had to reanimate Lucy because her circulation had collapsed and we sent her to ICU." Matt's voice is filled with concern "Yet, you pull her through, don't you?" Dr. Green is rubbing his neck "Lucy had heavy lung and breathing problems and she had been very lucky that she had made it to hospital. Kevin, shaking with fear "Are you going to tell us that her state of health is that bad?" Dr. Green gives them a concerned look but then his look froozes and he asks, more firmly "I just hope for you two that you were not involved in this drama because" Suddenly he gets interrupted by Matt, who raises his fists and yells "What the hell are you trying to say! Do you really think I wanted to kill my little sister? Watch out what you are saying!

Kevin isn't really paying attention to the discussion between Matt and Dr. Green. The only thing that preoccupies him, is Lucy! What will he do if he looses her?

_

* * *

Flashback begins _

_Matt and Kevin enter the party location, a big villa in the suburbs. It is very crowdy inside and drunk people are laying everywhere! Suddenly they bump into Mack who is tear-swollen and sobbing heavily. They are heading outside and then they see Lucy laying in the grass, looking pale and sweating. Matt and Kevin run to her side and kneel down beside her. Matt shakes his sister "Lucy? Luuucyyy?" No answer! Matt looks at Kevin and back to Lucy! "What the hell happened?" Matt yells but everybody pretends that it is not his or hers fault. Kevin looses his temper, grabs the guy with the biggest evil smile and pulls him against the wall. John gasps but finally talks "Hey chill! We just played a little game and Lucy lost! Satisfied?" Kevin shakes his head and intensify his grib and John gets scared "Okay, we played the game 'Button, Button' and Lucy got this certain bottle!" John smirks and shrugs his shoulders! Matt lifts Lucy up and before he and Kevin are heading towards the car, Kevin hisses at John "Be careful, this isn't over yet! If anyting happens to Luce, you are going to pay for it!"_

_When they reach the car, Matt hands Lucy over to Kevin and gets in the driver seat! Kevin sits in the backseat with Lucy in his arms. He looks down at her and his eyes are filled with tears._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Matt is still arguing with Dr. Green when the rest of the Camdens and Ben show up. Eric hasn't had the time yet to talk to Matt or Kevin and so he doesn't know about the 'Button, Button' game. Dr. Green explains Lucy's condition to him and Eric is overwhelmed "She went to that party without our permission!" Eric's head gets red and his eyes gets small "This Girl is in trouble now! When she is awake, I have to have a little chat with her." 

Dr. Green waves off "Mr Camden, it may takes some time till you can talk to your daughter." Eric gives him a confused look "What do you mean with 'some time'?" Kevin looks to Matt and bites his lip "Did Lucy take that many drugs! I can't…" Annie gasps and claps her hand in front of her mouth "Drugs? Lucy took drugs! Oh I need to sit down!" Annie's eyes are filled with tears and you can hear that she is sobbing "What happened to my pretty little girl!" Dr. Green "Well, fact is that Lucy had 20 mg LSD in her blood circulation. That's way to much to stay alive! A drug addict can already be killed by 10 mg LSD and it is a miracle that she isn't dead by now. Eric sighs and mumbles "What will happen next?"


	8. Life or Death?

Hello!

Thanks for your reviews! This chapter wasn't an easy one but luckily iam done now! LoL, i have the feeling that i made a few grammar or spelling mistakes cause some words look odd!

It is a longer chapter and one thing i have to say before you start reading: This story isn't over yet, for a long time!

Read and Review! I really enjoy everything!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Life Or Death?

It is already the middle of March but after this fatal night, back in February, Lucy had fallen into a coma and hasn't woken up yet. The doctors can't wake her up, they can just fix her state of health. The people from the party are attending Kennedy High School but they don't know that their little game had so harmful consequences for Lucy.

* * *

One morning... 

Matt, Mary, Kevin and Ben are at the hospital, making their regular visit. Matt, sitting on a chair next to the window, sighs "I wish that I can yell at Luce and that she yells back, like in old times."Kevin takes seat next to Lucy's bed and let out a little laughter "Yeah, somehow it is odd not seeing her everyday!" Matt grins and when he looks down at his little sister, she suddenly moves and opens her eyes. Mary screams and immediately presses the emergency button.

Kevin nearly falls out of his seat "Luce, Luce! Are you okay?" Lucy is trying to answer but no words are coming out of her mouth. She is just laying there, staring up to the ceiling.

Lucy is still on the artificial respiration machine. Dr. Green and some doctors are entering the room and do a check up on her. After this is done, Mary embraces her sister and sobbs heavily. Lucy gives her a little smile and tears are running down her face. She tries to wipe them off but she can't lift her hand. Kevin smiles and drys her tears. Dr. Green removes most of the tubes from Lucys body but some have to remain.

Finally the doctors leave and an awkward moments follows. Lucy doesn't know what to say and same goes for the rest of them. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy's sibblings, Kevin and Ben are bursting with curiosity. All of them spill out their questions they have hold for a long time. Lucy can't decide which question she should give priority but then Matt prevails and with great confusion he asks "Why the heck did you join this stupid game Lucy! What did you think! We were all scared and you could be dead by now!" Lucy is overwhelmed but angry too. Matt goes on and talks what seems like hours. When he doesn't stops, Lucy interrups him and yells "Matt!"

Everybody gets frightened and hold the breath. Lucy sighs and continues."You seriously think that I knew which game I was playing? I had no clue, I swear by my life" She talks in a quiet voice because for her, it is still difficult to speak. "I didn't know that John or no, I guess it was Greg, put drugs in my Coke. I thought it was a normal drink." Kevin is rubbing his neck and looks confused, "Wait, you are trying to tell us that Greg or somebody else has put drugs in your coke on purpose?" Lucy rolls her eyes and chuckles "The heck you are fast!"

* * *

At High School 

It is lunch time and Kevin, Mary and Ben are looking for Greg and his clique because they want to take him to task. Kevin is furious about the fact that Greg did it on purpose! He is walking through the hallways, saying curses and maledictions. When they found them, standing next to the Cheerleaders, Kevin goes up to Greg and yells and screams. Greg laughs and waves aside.

Kevin wants to start fighting but gets hold back by Ben. Mary is flushing with anger and before anyone can stops her, she pulls Greg against the wall and screams from the top of her lungs. "Do you have a clue what your fuc… game did to Lucy! Do you know! You are such a bastard!" Greg wants to reply but it is hard for him to breath. Mary cuts him off and is in her full cry. "Lucy had been in a coma for over a month and this just because you are a jerk and doesn't know it! She nearly died of your drug game and the doctors told us that she will have asthma for the rest of her life!"

Mary gives him an evil look before she lets go of him. Greg doesn't seem that guiltily and before a laughter can escape, Kevin raises his fist and punchs Greg, right in the face. Greg grabs Kevin and throws him against the lockers. The 2 of them keep fighting till the principal comes out and all of them have to follow, for a little 'chat'.

Consequences

Mary gets detention because of the violent behaviour.

Kevin is suspended for 3 days because of the fight.

Greg is also suspended for 3 days, and he and his clique have to visit Lucy at the hospital because otherwise the detention could lasts longer.

* * *

The next day… 

Greg and the guys from his clique are standing in Lucy's hospital room, together with Matt, Mary, Ben and Kevin. An awkward moment follows and you just hear the "Beeep" coming from the machines, Lucy is connected to. She looks at her sibblings and friends and then back to her visitors "I need my rest Greg, so say what you have to say and then please leave!"

Greg is nonplussed and sighs "Well, I just wanted to see how you are" Lucy coughs and looks at him in disbelief "How I am? Iam connected to these damn machines and iam suffering from asthma! Yet, thanks for doing this do me!" Greg upsets Lucy more and more by telling her she should stop overexciting.

Lucy's voice is getting weaker every minute and Dr. Green tells the teens to leave because they are the cause for alarm.

Greg is still arguing with Dr. Green when suddenly the machines are starting to beep. Lucy coughs a few tims before she gets unconscious. Mary gasps but Matt is pulling her away from Lucy. The doctors need enough space and therefore the visitors have to leave the room. Mary is protesting and in insists on remaining but Matt gently forces her out of the room. Kevin takes a last glance before he leaves too.

Mary whines and sobs and Ben puts her closer to him and tries to comfort her. After a few minutes the doctors shut the door behind and everyone is starring at them. Mary takes a deep breath and aks "Is Lucy okay?" Dr. Green pats Mary's back and smiles. Greg feels very uncomfotable but finally he wants to know "What was that?" Dr. Green looks at him firmly and folds his hands "You want to know what happened?" He points towards Lucy's room "This girl is going to suffer from asthma her whole life…….and that's the way it attracts attention to oneself!.

* * *

Is Lucy's asthma going to remain as bad as it was in the hospital? What will happen after her regeneration or will they even be one?

Stay tuned!


	9. Regeneration?

Hello 'waves' iam back!

I know that it took so long for this new chapter but i was very busy! I enjoy this hot summer and therefore I spent most of the days with my friends! I translated another chappy and I hope you like this one too. Tomorrow we are hopefully leaving for Salzburg and I try to work on the story as soon as iam back!

Ciao, mille gracias

...oh.. and when Iam back I want to see maaaaaaaaaaaany reviews! good ones preferred ;)!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Regeneration?

It is the beginning of April and Lucy is back at home. She is still very uncommunicative and not even Mary is able to get Lucy into a conversation. She is spending her whole time with Mack and gets in trouble 24/7.

Lucy's grades are getting worse but it seems as she doesn't care. At school she likes to turn a blind eye on her teacher's instructions. Nearly every week Annie or the Reverend has to come to school and talk to the principal. Lucy has gotten tons of disciplines but they don't act as a deterrent.

Eric had a serious talk with her and they made a compromise. Lucy gets some private lessons to improve her grades. Lucy is annoyed but when her tuor enters the living room, her jaw dropps and she exclaims "Kevin!".

Since then, Lucy has been very pleased to get private lessons. After they have finished the lesson, they always use to sit on the porch and talk for hours.

* * *

At school... 

Mr Headcraft "Miss Camden? Would you be so kind and solve this exercise on the blackboard?" Lucy rolls her eyes and keeps sitting at her chair "Yeah, I mind! There are enough other students, so please bother them!" Mr Headcraft gives her a warning look "Don't get cheeky Miss Camden and now go on and solve it!"

Lucy crosses her arms and draws her attention to Mack, who is sitting in front of her. "Hey Mack, what do you think of leaving this damn boring lesson!" Mack nods "Good idea Luce! I don't give a damn about maths!" The girls are gabbing their bags but before entering the hallway, Lucy turns around and smiles at Mr Headcaft "Have a nice day!"

* * *

At the Camden's... 

Annie is cleaning up the kitchen when Lucy is entering. Annie and Eric are mad at her for her improper behaviour at school and for missing dinner. The rest of the family is sitting at the kitchen table, finishing the meal or in Simon and Ruthie's case, playing 'Candyland'.

Eric is looking up from the newspaper and gives her a serious look "Where have you been that long Lucy?" Lucy shracks her shoulders and replies "Who cares?" Annie sighs and gives her a soft smile "We all care Luce!" Lucy rolls her eyes and asks "And? How do you want to punish me this time? Any new ideas?" Lucy's voice is full of sarcasm and it sounds very cheeky. Eric put his newspaper away and nodds "Yes, but we are going to tell you this in confidence!"

The other kids go upstairs and when the 3 of them, Eric, Annie and Lucy are finally alone, Eric gives her a lecture about profanity and that she has to deal with the consequences now. They tell her that she is going to Buffalo for the summer, visiting Oma Ruth and the Colonel. As soon as Eric has finished, Lucy is having a fit of raving madness. "You can't do that. What are you going to do if i refuse to leave for Buffalo?" Eric shakes his head and calms down his voice "You are going Luce! We have already informed the Colonel and he is pleased to see you! You can talk until you are blue in the face but you are leaving!"

Matt, Mary, Kevin, Ben, Simon and Ruthie are sitting on the stairs, eavesdropping. Mary is overwhelmed because she has never thought that her parents are able to come up with such a mean idea. Matt disagrees and he hopes that Lucy will get her mind back after this summer. Kevin sits there in silence. Lucy is close to Kevin's heart and therefore he is heartbroken that she is away for such a long time.

Suddenly Lucy starts yelling again, this time with more seriousness in her voice "Fine! If everyone thinks it is the best that I leave then I have no choice! Yet, be forewarned! From now on, I am just going to do what i want." Before Lucy is heading out of the kitchen she gives her parents a last glance "This war isn't over yet!"

* * *

Countdown... 

Today is the day of Lucy's departure and Rachel's return. Lucy likes her godmother very much and she has the feeling that Rachel is the only one,beside Kevin and her clique, who really understands her.

Lucy is sitting on the porch, not knowing what to do. Just then, Kevin comes through the back door and takes seat next to her. "Are you nervous yet, Luce?" Lucy sighs and looks into his eyes "Hmmm yeah! Well, I have been at Oma Ruth's before but this time it is different. It isn't just for a week, I am going to stay till the end of the holidays!" Kevin nods in agreement and put his arm around Lucy "Everything will be fine! Maybe you like it so much that you don't want to return home" Kevin laughs and gives her one of his adorable smiles." Lucy grins and answers quickly "I don't think so because you won't be in Buffalo." Lucy blushes and Kevin is embarrassed too but without hesitation he replies "Oh great, then I have something I can look forward to!" Lucy is getting as red as a tomato and sighs "At first I have to survie this hell summer!" Kevin gets closer to Lucy and whispers in her ear "I promise you something!" Lucy gives him an astonished look and Kevin goes on "When you are back in september, I invite you over to our new house and then I am going to teach you how to play the drums! How does this sound?" Lucy doesn't answes and Kevin raises his eyebrows "Oh wow. You don't like the idea?" Lucy smirks and puts a soft kiss on his lips "No, I love this idea!" Lucy laughs and makes her way into the house, leaving an overwhelmed Kevin all alone.

* * *

Deadline…the next day… 

Lucy has already said goodbye to Mack and the others, now she is sitting in her room, waiting for her departure to Buffalo. Today is the day Rachel comes back and Lucy is really excited. Suddenly someone rings the bell and Lucy jumps from her bed and is heading downstairs. "That's Rachel". On her way down she already hears a familiar voice and then she catches sight of her godmother. "Lucy!" exclaims Rachel "Come to me darling and let me look at you!" Lucy smiles and goes downstairs. Rachel pulls her into a hug and to the surprise of everyone, Lucy doesn't advance backward. "You look good hunny, even when you wear this black clothes!" Lucy smiles and let out a little laughter "You look also great! New haircut?" The 2 of them keep giggling until Eric clears his throat. "Before Lucy is leaving to Buffalo this summer, we want to announce something!" All eyes rest on Eric and his wife. Annie gives him a nervous look and goes on "Well, to cut a long story short…… we are expecting another baby! Iam pregnant!" Everybody is astonished and shocked. Rachel is the first who congrats them and by and by the others follow. Lucy is still standing on the same spot as before, not realizing what has happened. Eric notices that and gives her a hug. "Aren't you excited Luce! You are going to have a new sibbling!" Lucy gives him a half smile and mumbles "Great, one Camden is gone, another one is on the way!"

* * *

...okay finished? Great, then come on and press the blue button! ...done? no?... do it and i feel better! LoL 

next chapter...how was Lucys summer at her grandparent's? From now on it is full of Lucy/Kevin stuff!


	10. Welcome Home

Iam back and a new chapter too! Yeah, i finally managed myself to put it online.

I just see 1 review:O :O What happened? Did the others got lost ;) I want to see tons of reviews! Come on guys, do it and i feel way better! You can make my day, oh okay my night, better!

Enjoy the newest chapter! All mistakes are mine, haha!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Welcome Home! 

Lucy is sitting in the airplane, thinking about the best summer holidays she has ever had. She does not want to return home, because she fears the repercussions that could happen. The Colonel and Grandma Ruth are flying to Gleanok too, making their regular visit.

Lucy is still sad about the fact that she had to leave Buffalo. She really loved it there and she felt like home.

_They are all sitting together, enjoying the last dinner before Lucy has to return home. Lucy is picking at her food, not really interested in eating anything. Oma Ruth notices this and gives her husband a worried look "Luce? Are you alright?" Lucy sighs and nods "It's nothing, iam fine" The Colonel shakes his head and puts down his cutlery "You are not fine! Tell us what is bothering you!" _

_Lucy swallows hard and suddenly bursts out into tears "I don't want to return home! I really don't want!" Her grandparents exchange confused looks and Oma Ruth tries to comfort a sobbing Lucy. "It is going to be alright, don't worry!" The Colonel clears his throat and adds "Luce, then you are back at home…!" Lucy negates "No, iam not! Gleanok isn't my home, not any more! I love to be here with you. Please, can I stay with you?" Oma Ruth sighs and she is heartbroken about the fact that Lucy has to return to Gleanok, against her will._

* * *

In Gleanok…

The Camdens prepare a ceremonious meal for Lucy's return. Everybody is glad to see her again after this long summer!

Lucy is still lost in thoughts when she enters the living room. It is all dark but suddenly someone turns on the light and screams "Welcome Home Luce!" Lucy gets teary-eyed and hugs her whole family and the Kinkirks. Annie kisses her daughter on the forehead and whispers "We all missed you very much!"

Lucy smiles and sighs "Okay.. I have to catch up a lot…. so what did I miss?"

Eric grins and pats her shoulder "A lot Luce!" Lucy is rolling her eyes "Dad! Come on, spill it!" Eric is folding his hands and nods "Okay, okay! You are going to get 2 sibblings at once! Your mom is expecting twins!" Lucy doesn't know what to say and sits there in silence, wondering what will happen next!

* * *

The next day...

Lucy is sitting on the porch, enjoying the last days of her vacation. Suddenly somone covers her eyes but Lucy knows that just one person teases her that way. Lucy lets out a little laughter "Hey Kevin! I know that it's you!" Kevin smirks and asks playfully "Are you sure about this?" He laughs and sits down next to Lucy.

Kevin looks at her, trying to read her mind "Well, what is on your mind Luce!" Lucy looks at him and smiles mischievously "Ohh nothing!" Kevin doesn't let it go because he knows her too well. "Come on." Lucy sits up straight and smirks "Well, I have aked myself what's the best time to learn how to play the drums?" Kevin grins and goes on teasing her. "Playing the drums?" Lucy puts on a faked sad face and cross her ams "I can't believe it! Kevin Kinkirk, did you forget the promise you had made?" Kevin laughs and negates "No Luce, I was just kidding!"

* * *

Kevin shows Lucy immediately his new rehearsal room. When she sees the room, it is like love at first sight. The drums and the microphone are standing on a stage in the middle of the room, on the left side is a black couch, a bar immediately behind it and on the right side is a PC and a laptop.

Lucy is impressed "Wow, i love it! Now I can believe that you spend hours in here." Kevin laughs and forces Lucy up on the stage, where the drums are. Lucy urges him to play a song for her. Kevin sits down and shows her his "abilities".

A few minutes later Rachel storms in, furious and amused "Kevin! Are you crazy! You cause my porcelain to quake. Would you be so kind to close the door, before causing an earthquake?" Kevin looks guilty and apologizes "Sorry Mum, I didn't mean it." Lucy is convulsed with laughter. Kevin shracks his shoulders "Well, faults happen even to professionals"

They both burst out laughing and in the end Kevin suggests that it's Lucy's turn now. "Come on Luce! Try it!" Lucy, still unsure, finally nods in agreement "Okay, but I have never played the drums before. I have no clue what to do." Kevin seizes his chance and pulls Lucy on his lap. "Yet, for this case you have me". Lucy is obviously surprised, however, it's fine with her! Lucy makes herself comfortable and Kevin grabs her hands. An awkward moment follows and suddenly Lucy realises how much Kevin means to her and how much she has missed him.

They have practiced for an hour before they gasp after breath. Lucy is still sitting on Kevins lap and it seems that she wants to remain there a little bit longer. Kevin raises his eyebrows and looks up to her. With a smile he finally says "You are a physical talent Luce!" Lucy shakes her head waves off "Kevin, don't exaggerate in such a way!" Kevin sits up straight and tries to convince her "I know what Iam talking about, believe me" Lucy gives him one of her cutest smiles and suddenly their eyes locked. They move closer and their hearts beat fast. Lucy takes Kevin's hand and squeezes it and Kevin lifts up Lucy's chin. Kevin pulls Lucy closer and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. Lucy smiles and kisses him passionately.

After a while they break apart and they try to realise what has just happened. They don't know what to say and they blush.

Lucy feels very uncomfortable and before Kevin is able to catch her, she mumbles and storms out of the room. Kevin isn't willing to let her go like that and runs after her. He catches up with her at the frontdoor and out of breath, he asks her "Luce, are you okay?" Lucy looks embarrassed and babbles "Ehmmm ... I, I have to go"

Lucy reaches for the doorknob when Kevin turns her round, pulls her into a hug and kisses her again. Lucy is overjoyed and has a huge grin on her face. They are making out for 10 Minutes till they get disturbed by Rachel, who grins like a Cheshire cat. She pats Kevin's back and smirks "Hey, you 2 finally menaged to be together! Well done!" And without another word she is heading for the kitchen.

* * *

And? Did you like it? Great, then go on and leave a review! I appreciate every single review.

Take my advice: Press the button!


	11. Birthday Suprises

**Thanks for the reviews! I haven't updated in a while cause iam busy...but now the weather sucks and i have more time! It is raining all day long...yeah that's my idea of a sunny summer (sarcasm)**

**This chapter is during October, November and the half of December! Sorry if you get confused but i have to move on...I don't like if the whole drama happens at the same time... that's kinda unrealistic. **

**Ok...while you are reading this AND reviewing, i will translate the next chappy... Please review and bring a little bit sun in my little room! haha, so PRESS THE BUTTON!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – (Birthday) Suprises

It is the end of October and that means Lucy's birthday comes up soon, on October 31th. She will turn 15 and Annie and the Reverend are going to throw a supriseparty for her. Lucy doesn't have a clue about this party because she only has Kevin on her mind.

* * *

Party Time… 

Lucy stands in front of her mirror and turns constantly around. Mary looks at her little sister, with an irritated look on her face. "Lucy, stop! You won't become prettier!" Lucy is in a very cheerful mood and continues to swing "Mary, I want to look gorgeous! Today is my birthday, or did you forget this?" Mary, rolling her eyes "How could I forget that."

After dinner with the family, the Camdens come home and Lucy is the first who enters the living room. A lot of people are already there and they shout in unison "Surprise" Lucy is overwhelmed and moved to tears.

Kevin comes up to Lucy, gives her a kiss and pulls her into a hug! "Do you want to have your present?" Kevin has his hands behind his back, obviously hiding Lucy's present. "Yeah, come on! Iam so curious to know!" Kevin places a quick kiss on her lips and hands her 2 sheets of pager over. "What's that?" Lucy is confused but quickly opens it "OMG Kevin!" Lucy is jumping up and down and is crying out of joy. "That's so awesome! Iam going to see Green Day! Yeah!"

* * *

Lucy enjoys the next weeks to the full. She spends every free minute with Kevin and nobody is able to separte them. Annie and Eric are skeptical and concerned! They think that their realionship moves too fast and that Lucy and Kevin could do something, they might regret sooner or later.

* * *

During dinner at the Camden's… 

Annie and Eric want Lucy to spend less time with Kevin and more time at home with her family. Lucy can't understand that because she finally have found someone she really loves.

Eric, sounding a little helpless "Luce, It's really great that you get along that well with Kevin but..." Lucy puts down her fork and gets annoyed "But what! What exactly do you want to say!" Annie joins in the conversation and tries to support her husband "Your Dad and me don't like the fact that you spend so much time alone with Kevin! We don't want you 2 to make some mistakes." Lucy leans back in her chair and laughs at it "Ahh I see the problem! You think that Kevin and me are planing something similar like sex, hmmm!" Eric gives her a serious look "What is so funny about the fact that your Mum and I worry about you Luce?" Lucy is still lauging and you can see some tears, rolling down her cheeks "That's not funny, that's sad! It hurts that everyone has that less trust in me!" Simon clears his throat and adds "How should we trust you again, after all what have happened Luce?"

Lucy gives him an evil look and leaves the dining room without another word.

Annie sighs and turns her attention to her son "There was no need for saying this Simon!"

* * *

Lucy is heartbroken about Simon's statement and decides to visit Kevin, the only one she wants to see right now. 

Unfortunately Eric gets Lucy when she tries to sneak out of the house and tells her, once again, that he doesn't want her to see Kevin that often! Lucy bursts into tears and storms out of the house, heading towards the park.

Lucy runs to her favorite place: a small pond with a footbridge where she has spent many hours, thinking about her past and upcoming life. Lucy rests her head on her knees and sighs.

She doesn't know what's wrong with herself lately. Lucy always feel low and depressed and most of the time she is in a bad mood. She wants to change her emotions but she can't take heart to do it. "God, if you hear me right now, please give me a sign!" Lucy says a little prayer before returning home at nightfall.

* * *

November… 

It is the middle of November and Lucy' s mixed-up feelings haven't gotten better yet. Kevin dosen't have a clue about her emotions and Lucy pretends to act as nothing has happened. The Green Day concert is getting closer by day and Lucy is already very excited. Yet, she doesn't want to ask her parents for permission, because Lucy thinks that they have anyway no more trust in her. They wouldn' let Lucy and Kevin go in the certainty that she is on a concert, alone with Kevin and surrounded from every kind of drugs.

Therefore, Lucy has decided to tell no one about the concert and Kevin nothing of the nescience of her parents. She will sneak out of the house and sneak back in!

Lucy has other problems at the moment anyway. Kevin expects a letter from Harvard, because he has applied for a football scholarship. If everything went as planned, he would be able to study there next fall.

However, he is not quite sure whether he should leave or not. He doesn't want to be separated from Lucy because she means so much to him and he can't live a second without her. Lucy has told him to go and not to worry bout her.

* * *

December… 

Half of December is already over and Lucy is preparing for the Green Day concert. She is spending houres with Mack, deciding what to wear. Lucy hides the clothes under her bed and goes downstairs, eating dinner with her family.

At 9:30 pm Lucy quietly gets up and puts on her clothes. She tiptoes downstairs and tries to avoid evey kind of noise. After stepping out of the door, Lucy feels the air blowing through her hair and she starts to run.

* * *

So, Lucy has finally managed to sneak out of the house! Will she be able to sneak in again? Is something horrible going to happen at the concert? 

be patient and wait to find out! --------------------------> now, press the review button!


	12. Bad Awakening

**Hey everybody!**

**Iam back and a new chappy of my story too! Iam very sorry that it has taken me 2 freaken months to continue but i had some sort of a writers (translating) block. I lost my inspiration but luckily i got it back! School has started back in september too, causing me to be stressed 24/7! Our teachers went nuts over the summer. Seriously, they expect us to do more than 10 talks and speechs! Great, like we aren't busy!**

**Anyway, here is the newest translated chapter! It is longer than usual and so damn hard to translater. I was afraid that I lost the spirit of it but hopefully I didnt. Please read this chapter! I have really struggled with that one!  
**

**So, enjoy it and leave a looooooooooooooong review! (short reviews will be accepted too ;) )**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Bad Awakening

At the Camdens...

Eric is sitting in the kitchen, trying to write on his next sermon. He sighs and takes another sip of his coffee. "Great! It is right before midnight and I haven't even write 5 useful sentences! Where are you God?! Gimme a sign!!!!" Just then the back door swings open and Mary enters the kitchen, annoyed and exhausted.

Eric turns around in shock and surprise and gives her a confused look. Mary rolls her eyes and goes straight to the fridge, searching for a bottle of water. Eric takes his empty coffee mug and puts it into the sink, still concentrated on his daughter. "Shouldn't you supposed to be at Amy's? What happened to your girly night?" Slamming the fridge door, Mary shrugs her shoulders and makes her way to the stairs. "Ask Susan! It is her fault that we got in a huge fight and it was also her fault that I had to walk home, after she had lost Amy's car keys!" Raising an eyebrow, Eric smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Well, then good night! Just be careful not to wake Lucy up! She is very moody lately!"

Before walking upstairs, Mary nods "Yeah, it's like she is PMS 24/7!" After Mary left for bed, Eric takes another mug of coffee, to keep him awake! He looks over to his sermon and sighs "I guess this will be a long night!" Indeed, it will be a long night……….

* * *

"Heureka" Eric throws his fits in the air and just continues with writing his sermon when all of a sudden Mary comes back downstairs, talking on the phone. Eric tries to concentrate but with the chatting in the background it doesn't work. Trying to sound not annoyed, Eric drops his pen and clears his throat. "Mare, I am trying to concentrate on my sermon. Can't you just… why are you talking on phone at such a late hour?" Mary leans against the kitchen counter, covering the phone. "Dad, it isn't that late… maybe for you, cause you are, please don't be mad, …. because you are old!" Eric chuckles and sighs, "Thanks for letting me know! Sharing the same room like our moody Lucy obviously affects you!" Mary rolls her eyes and continues to chat on the phone "Yeah, I am sorry… You know what? I am calling tomorrow again. I got interrupted… Okay, cya!"  
Mary puts the phone down and stares at her dad. "Why are you up so late, dad? You look sleepy. Wouldn't it be a better idea if you went straight to bed?" "I guess you are right, but today was a long and kinda annoying day…." Eric gives his daughter a smile, who chuckles and nods. "I see…I guess Lucy has kept you and mom busy……..I am really wondering how a person can be that moody!" Eric laughs and hugs his oldest daughter. "Lucy is going through a tough time at the moment. I am sure everything will normal in no time!"

Just then a yawning can be heard from the staircase. Annie is wrapping her bathrobe tight around her body, looking sleepy. "Eric you are still up. You should.." Just then Annie realises that Mary is standing next to him. "Mary? Shouldn't you sleep at Amy's tonight?" Mary waves off and grabs the bottle with milk from the fridge. "To make it short mom: We ended in a fight and I would have preferred to sleep on the street, than at Amy's!" Annie sighs and takes seat on the kitchen table. "Yet honey. You know you could have called us. We would have picked you up!" Mary nods but shrugs her shoulders. "Sure Mom, but she lives just down the street."  
Mary is watching her parents, sitting at the kitchen table, looking exhausted and sleepy. "You two should really go to sleep. Otherwise you can't deal with a moody Lucy tomorrow!" Annie chuckles and grabs the mug of coffee Eric is offering her. "Thanks sweetheart! I am just glad that she is upstairs sleeping!!" Eric laughs and then an awkward silence follows.Mary is putting the glass in the sink, biting her lip and looking confused. "Mom? Lucy isn't sleeping… or at least not upstairs!" Mary raises an eyebrow and makes her way to the staircase. Eric has just realized what she has said and stops her. "What do you mean? The last time I have checked on her she was sleeping in HER bed!" Mary neglects and shakes her head. "Dad, I was upstairs 5 minutes ago. She isn't sleeping in her bed. She isn't even in the bedroom." Eric looks at Annie in surprise and astonishment. Then he draws his attention back to his daughter. "Are you kidding me Mary?"  
Annie is giving them a confused look and heads upstairs to check on her middle daughter. Eric groans and folds his arms "Someday this girl is getting in big trouble!" Mary looks uncomfortable and gives a fake smile.

Suddenly Annie yells at the top of her lungs, "ERIC! EEERIIIC!" Downstairs Eric nearly drops his coffee mug and heads upstairs. "Oho" escape from Mary's mouth, before she is joining her parents. Totally scared Eric enters Mary and Lucy's bedroom, realising that his middle daughter isn't in bed as she was supposed to be. With fear in her eyes Annie sobs and faces her husband, "Eric? Where is Lucy?!" And for the first time in long, Eric doesn't know what to say. He is worried that Lucy is away, but even more worried that he doesn't know where she is.

* * *

At the concert...

Kevin and Lucy stand in the 1st row. The concert lasts 1 hour and Lucy persuades Kevin to stop by at the aftershow party. "Come on Kev! We are in LA! You can't leave that amazing city without partying." Lucy puts on a puppy face and flashes him an irresistible smile he can't resist. "Okay, okay…. but not for long! Your parents are going to kill me if we are late!" Lucy giggles and nods "Okay, that's a deal"

"God, this place is so awesome!" Lucy's eyes are full of joy and happiness. Kevin escapes a laughter but before he is able to answer, he get pulled away by Lucy. They make their way across the dance floor and take a seat at a small table. Both of them keep fooling around and enjoy every single moment. "Keeeevin?!" Lucy drags his name out and smirks. Kevin puts his hands in his pockets and sighs, "Oh boy, I know this look on your face too well!! That doesn't mean something good, does it?" Lucy leans across the table and gives him a quick kiss before spilling out her desire. "I want you to dance with me!" Lucy is sipping on her coke, waiting for an answer. Kevin chuckles and take Lucy's hand "Babe, I can't dance! I would step on your feet a 100 times!" Lucy waves it off and pouts "No, you won't! Please, do it for me!" Kevin nods and makes his way onto the dance floor. To see the joy in her eyes is and knowing that he has satisfied her wish, puts a huge smile on his face.

To the surprise of Lucy, Kevin doesn't leave the dance floor after the first song. Time goes quickly by and after 30 minutes both of them are exhausted. They make their way back to their table. "That was so much fun. It meant a lot to me!" Lucy kisses Kevin on the cheek and he puts his arms around her shoulders "Anything for you Luce!"

Around 4:00 am Kevin and Lucy are leaving, not knowing what is expecting them.

* * *

"Is she okay Eric? Please tell me she is!" Annie's eyes are filled with tears and she is worried to sick. Eric stares at the white ceiling, not knowing what to do. He feels so helpless and this feeling drives him crazy. His blood is boiling with anger about the fact that Lucy has sneaked out of the house. Yet, the fear of never seeing his daughter again ranks first. During the last two hours, the police have questioned the whole family but they haven't gotten any further with their investigations. "Isn't this weird: Kevin isn't at home either…Is there a chance they might be together?" Matt tries not to emphasis the word "together", because he knows that Eric isn't too excited to see them together. Especially not during the past weeks. Eric tries to avoid this imagination and massages his temples. "For her sake I hope she has a damn good excuse for being out all night!!" Around 4:30, after all the policemen have left, Annie and the rest of the kids make themselves ready for going back to bed. "Eric, are you joining?" Annie stands in the doorway, waiting for her husband to responds. "No I can't. I am waiting till she returns, from wherever!" Annie wants to leave for bed, when she all of a sudden hears awkward noises outside the back door. Eric stands up from the chair, opens the door and freezes.

Lucy and Kevin are standing on the porch, kissing passionately. Annie rushes to Eric's side and her eyes get wide. Without hesitation she yells "Lucy Michelle Camden!!! In NOW!" Shocked and surprised at the same time, Lucy and Kevin break apart, feeling uncomfortable. After Eric has shut the door his eyes narrow but still fixing his daughter. Lucy puts off her jacket and sighs. "Why are you 2 still up?" Eric is shaking his head, trying not to kill his daughter right away. "I could ask you the same question!" Lucy shrugs her shoulders and grabs an apple. "Was hanging out with Kevin, that's it." Mary and Matt are coming back downstairs cause of the tumult. "Wow, see who is alive Mary?!" Matt's sarcasm can't be overheard, causing an annoyed Lucy to roll her eyes. "Wow, sarcasm from Matthew Camden. What a surprise! Didn't get enough sleep, heh? I would suggest you go back to bed and mind your own business!!" "Don't dare Lucy to.." Yet Eric, who has crossed his arms, interrupts Matt. "Matt!" Eric gives his son a warning look, causing him to stop.

"Now to you young lady! You have terrified me and the rest of your family. What the hell did you think when you sneaked out of the house?!" Lucy chuckles and this causes Eric to get even more furious. "I just wanted to have fun dad. That's all!!" Now it is Annie, who is loosing her temper. "How can you be so selfish?! You wanted to have fun, all right! Then I guess you don't mind being grounded for the next 3 months!" Lucy gasps and glares at her mother. "Whatever, I don't care mom!" Eric throws his coffee mug into the sink, causing it to crack. "You don't care?! That's nothing new Lucy! Lately you are so damn moody and selfish. You just concern about your feelings and pouts every time things don't go the way you want them to. During the past weeks I have been tolerant, because I have known you are obviously going through a tough time! But now it is enough. You aren't the kid I have raised for 15 years any more, because the Lucy I know concerns about her family and their feelings. That Lucy wouldn't stay out all night, leaving a worried family behind. This kid wouldn't lock her feelings up. You have always used to be so emotional but now you hide your feelings. Not just from me, from everybody. What the hell is wrong with you? What's your problem?!"

Eric gets more upset from minute to minute but Lucy also can't hold her anger back and starts yelling. "What my problem is? I can tell you: You and the rest of this annoying family is my problem! You tell me I don't care about you but just look at yourself. You don't give a damn if I am happy or not. You don't give a damn about how I am feeling. All you are trying to do is to take away the only person who makes me happy and makes me feel loved: Kevin! He is the only one who understands the way I feel. After Sarah has died you always told me that you understand, but you didn't! No one of you did or will ever do! Just the hell leave me alone!" Lucy's eyes are filled with tears and she just wants to run upstairs, when Eric grabs her arm and turns her around. "We aren't finished yet Lucy. Not in a while! You will stay until we are done, did I make myself clear?!" Bursting into tears Lucy yells, "Yes you did, you always do!" Eric looks at Kevin and back to his daughter. With fury in his eyes he hisses, "I guess Kevin had no clue, that you weren't allowed to go out, right? If he did, he wouldn't look that surprised and guilty!" Lucy is astonished over Eric's assessing abilities. "Am I right Lucy?!" Looking down at her shoelaces, Lucy slowly nods.

Eric sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. "I am really disappointed in you. I have always trusted you but tonight you proofed me wrong." With tears running down her cheeks Lucy looks into Annie's eyes, searching for comprehension. Annie places her hands over her belly and starts talking, however, in a quiet voice. "I can't help you with this Luce. You have gotten yourself into big trouble. Don't expect sympathy from me because I really don't approve the way you are acting lately. I have 2 new babies on the way. I can't always concern about you and the problems you are causing. I have to draw my full attention to my soon-to-be-born kids. There is no space for dealing with you and the problems you are causing." An awkward silence follows and nobody tries to break it. "Mom, are you sure you are feeling well?" Annie's words has shocked Mary and she feels a little bit sorry for her sister, because Mary is sure that Lucy didn't want to cause THAT much trouble. Annie cuts her daughter off and sighs, "I am alright. Don't' worry. I just have to start concerning about myself. That's all!" Eric clears his throat and draws Lucy's attention back to him. "I agree with everything your mom has said. During the past weeks and months you were the centre of this family. You have influenced so many people's lives and not always to the best. What do I expect? You have to change your behaviour towards me and towards the rest of your family and friends. You can't continue acting like this, otherwise, if you do you have to hazard the consequences."

Tear-swollen Lucy lifts up her chin and looks worried to her father. "Whaat, what do you mean?" Eric straightens up and answers, "Change your behaviour or we are forced to sent you to 'Emerson's', a boarding school. I have already talked with the principal!" Lucy is amazed at this statement. Matt is looking at his sister, expecting another outburst, but he is proofed wrong. Lucy is glancing at Kevin, expecting him to support her. Yet, her boyfriend is just standing next to her, doing nothing. Lucy shakes her head in incredibility. After a few minutes of silence Lucy continues to speak, "Alright, I got it! Your life has become so much more complicated with me. Fine, I am sure I will find a way to solve this problem. But please, don't get upset if it isn't the way you want it. I try to find the best solution not cause problems any more." With a last glance at Kevin Lucy makes her way through the kitchen and heads upstairs, falling on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

On the next day…

Lucy has locked herself into her room, refusing to speak to anybody. She sits on her bed, starring at the pink wall, wondering when her life has become so messed up. She is still mad about her parent's statements and still hurt about the way Kevin was acting, or not acting. Memories from the last year crosses Lucy's mind, causing her to feel guilty and depressed. "Why are you not here Sarah. I would need you soo much right now! Please if you hear me, gimme a sign." Just then her phone rings, causing Lucy to move. "Hello?" At the other end of the line sits Mack, who is crying her heart out. "I can't take this anymore Lucy. Please help me!" With wide eyes Lucy listens to every single word Mack is saying. After what seem hours Lucy have found a solution, which is appropriate for both of the girls. "Okay, then it is a deal! Cya later"

The Camden's house is covered in dark. Nearly every family member is sleeping, nearly! 00:00 in Glenoak!! Lucy is sitting together with Mack in a bus, in a hopefully better future. Right now, 2 letters are lying on Lucy's bad. One letter for her family, telling them how sorry she is and that everything will be better from now on and one letter for Kevin, telling him how much she loves him and that he means the world to her, but she had to leave, for her and the other's sake.

* * *

**Okay... and now comes the part where you should leave a review! Right there points to the button...3...2...1...GO!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
